


DESIRE|ERISED

by sandean_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Apologizing Dean Winchester, Canon Universe, Cursed Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Comforts Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Desire, Emotionally Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, Episode: s15e03 The Rupture - Bunker Breakup Scene, Fairy Tale Curses, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mirror of Erised, Post-Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, Protective Sam Winchester, Season/Series 15, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sam spits his drink in dean's face lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 12:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandean_cas/pseuds/sandean_cas
Summary: Dean feels his footsteps slow as he approaches the mirror. It’s tantalizing in a way that a mirror never should be.Just as he raises his axe over the mirror, Cass appears behind him. Dean drops the axe. It resonates with a dull clang on the cold concrete floor. His eyes widen and he stands frozen in shock, unable to even turn to face the angel. “You still can’t look at me Dean?” his voice sounds distorted, like it’s passing through a layer of ice.He meets his eyes dead on in the mirror. A silent ‘I can look at you.’“Thought you said ‘it’s time to move on’?” The vulnerability in his own voice scares him.The angel steps closer and Dean tries with all his might, to form a coherent though… to even turn his head around to face him head on. Nothing. It’s like he’s immobilized.“I’ll never abandon you Dean, not really.” By now the angel is right beside him, his chin hovering over his shoulder. It’d been too damn long. “I’ll always come when you call. I’ll watch over you while you rest.”Trembling, Dean raises one hand, caressing Cass’ reflection in the mirror. Dean turns, a slight smile on his face, so many words on the tip of his tongue.But… the room is empty.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 107





	DESIRE|ERISED

Sam is relentless. Dean doesn’t want to talk about it. He doesn’t want to think. They’d completed the mission, that’s the important thing. Some kid had been messing in the dark arts and caused regular objects to turn into stuff from story books. Rocking chairs, cowboy toys…mirrors…

“Just tell me what you saw.” Sam persists.

Dean takes a bite of his burger, chewing exaggeratedly. Dean smiles widely, showcasing all the food in his mouth as Sam screws his face up in distaste.

“It’s from Harry Potter.” He presses on. “It shows the person whatever will freak them out the most.”

“Oh.” Dean feels his hackles drop instantly, “Well in that case, I saw me and Cass.”

Sam’s brows raise. “Oh?” he almost leans forward in his seat. Dean cringes as he sips the disgusting green beverage. He shudders… _kale. Yuck!_

Aiming for nonchalance, he takes another bite, “Yea, he was all up in my space. And I think we were married, he had this ring – ”

An explosion of green halts him in his tracks. Freaking hell! There’s some in his eye. Sam is choking and half the diner is looking their way. Way to go Sam. Their waiter rushes over slapping Sam harshly on the back until he stops coughing.

“Sam!” he snaps, and his brother’s eyes widen comically as he takes in what he did – spat out – whatever. “Son of a bitch.”

Dean sits still as their waiter wipes him clean. He’s simpering too much to react.

“You better give her a damn good tip.” He snaps resisting the urge to throttle his brother.

Sam nods emphatically, ashamed of his … outburst, earlier. Good.

“I um, Dean, I may have –”

“Spat juice all over me.” he adds in helpfully.

“Dean… tell me everything that happened… describe the mirror…_everything.”_

“Dean.” Sam says cautiously when he’s done. Well, whatever it is, it can’t be worse than being covered in green gunk. “That mirror Erised. It’s desire spelt backwards. It showed you what you desire most.”

Dean grins, “Good one Sammy.”

He huffs, reaching for his phone, “Look, the internet says so.”

Unwillingly, he looks, or rather the phone is shoved in his face. He shakes his head in denial. “No way.”

Sam huffs, “Yes Dean. It’s trying to tell you something.”

“Or mess with my head.” He counters.

“Maybe you should –”

“No.” he growls. “No. Just stop it.”

Sam is silent, until: “Call Cass.”

**Then**

Dean feels his footsteps slow as he approaches the mirror. It’s tantalizing in a way that a mirror never should be. He wonders absently if it’s cursed… Sam had suspected witches after all. So he won’t touch it then; doesn’t stop him from smashing it though.

Just as he raises his axe over the mirror, Cass appears behind him, looking just as he had, the day that he left. In shock, Dean drops the axe. It resonates with a dull clang on the cold concrete floor. His eyes widen and he stands frozen in shock, unable to even turn to face the angel. “You still can’t look at me Dean?” his voice sounds distorted, like it’s passing through a layer of ice. Or maybe Dean’s just in shock. After airing everything, Dean had never expected to see his friend again.

He meets his eyes dead on in the mirror. A silent ‘I can look at you.’

“Thought you said ‘it’s time to move on’?” The vulnerability in his own voice scares him.

The angel steps closer and Dean tries with all his might, to form a coherent though… to even turn his head around to face him head on. Nothing. It’s like he’s immobilized.

“I’ll never abandon you Dean, not really.” By now the angel is right beside him, his chin hovering over his shoulder. Dean wants nothing more than to spin around and pull him into a hug. It’d been too damn long. “I’ll always come when you call. I’ll watch over you while you rest.”

Trembling, Dean raises one hand, caressing Cass’ reflection in the mirror. “I’ve missed you.”

Dean turns, a slight smile on his face, so many words on the tip of his tongue. But… the room is empty. The smile is wiped off his face. He’s alone. For a moment he almost thinks that Cass just flew off, but then Dean realises that he no longer has his wings.

Heart beating a thunderous rhythm, he whorls around cursing himself for being so naïve. But Cass is back… in the mirror. He can’t destroy it.

He turns away. The room is … empty.

Curling his fingers around the wooden handle he prepares himself once more. But the light glinting off something on his hand makes him halt. It’s a ring… on his left hand… on his ring finger. The axe once again falls to the floor, useless and forgotten. He sees Cass trail his own hands across his shoulders and over his chest to press right against his heart. A matching gold ring adorns him too.

Dean sucks in a sharp breath and emotions he hadn’t realised existed assaulted him with the power of an assault rifle, sending him staggering back. It feels so real. The fingers, the new weight on his fingers. His eyes well with tears of confusion and he’s helpless to stop it. He can’t do this. He shouldn’t be _seeing_ this.

With a mighty heave he shuts his eyes, slamming the axe onto the pristine mirror.

Shards rain down around him pinging loudly as they hit the concrete. Suddenly Dean’s knees buckle and he finds himself laying the shards of glass. In their reflections… he swears… he can still see them. Locked in a warm embrace. He’s too tired to move too tired to care, so he lays there and sobs, over the broken pieces of a mirror that he’d caused to fall.

**Now**

Dean’s mind races as he goes over everything that happened, everything that he saw. He can’t come to terms with it… not now. But… there is something left to so – something left to say.

He painstakingly pulls out his phone, staring unblinkingly at the words:

_Dialing Cass_

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt on tumblr and even though it's years old, I just couldn't resist. 
> 
> Hoped you enjoyed!
> 
> Ttfn!


End file.
